


'I can't stand watching you destroy yourself like this.'

by garbage man v (garbagemen)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemen/pseuds/garbage%20man%20v
Summary: Kirigiri has suspicions of Naegi's well being and confronts him about it.





	

“I can’t stand watching you destroy yourself like this.” Kyoko spoke, finally breaking the silence from her and Makoto’s break. She was staring down at her coffee cup, she hadn’t even taken a sip yet. He looked up at her, brows knitted. 

“That was a little random, what are you talking about?” He nervously said, trying to think about what she could be referring to. Kyoko looked up at Makoto, their eyes meeting.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t play dumb, Naegi.” She sighed, “I noticed a while ago and I can’t stay silent about it longer than I already have.” Kyoko didn’t break eye contact with him.

“Noticed what? Kiri, I seriously have no idea of what you’re getting at.” Naegi shifted in his seat, putting his hands under the table which he had previously been resting them on. 

“See? Just now. You’re trying to hide it.” Kyoko leaned forward, looking slightly annoyed. “You’re always trying to hide it. That one time our building had its air conditioner broken and it got hot as hell in here, you didn’t take off your jacket once. Usually I would just think you kept it on to seem professional. But when I, your boss, asked you to take it off, you got defensive. After that I noticed you were always tugging on your sleeves, trying to hide your hands.”

“I just like wearing my hoodie, that’s all-”

“I’m not done yet. You’ve been a lot more tired lately, I can hear you pacing the halls late at night. Whenever we bring up the mutual killing game, you quickly steer it off topic or dismiss yourself, even in a meeting. I know exactly what’s going on, Naegi. Why haven’t you told me about this?”

Makoto looked to the side, then back at Kyoko, trying to quickly think of a way to get out of this situation.

“Just a little anxiety, as usual. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He laughed, trying to play it cool and stick to positivity. 

“That’s what I thought it was at first, but we both know that’s not your case. This can’t keep happening.” She said, gentle concern on her face. “Let me see.” She looked stern.  
Makoto sighed, hesitating before lifting his left arm back onto the table. Kyoko grabbed him by the wrist, she quickly recoiled back.  
“How long has that been bleeding?” She said, looking at her gloved hand, which was now wet with blood. Makoto pulled back his sleeve, revealing a cut right below the base of his wrist. It looked fresh. It was surrounded by scabbed over cuts and scars. 

“It’s been about fifteen minutes. It’ll stop though, it’s okay,” he said, still trying to press on a smile. “..Please, don’t tell anyone.” 

“I knew you didn’t like to talk about your problems, but this. This is something you shouldn’t hide. You could’ve died, you know. How long have you been doing this to yourself?”

“Around the time we got out of the school. It didn’t hurt as much at first, but now..” His smile wavered and he bit his bottom lip.   
Kyoko stood up.   
“We’re going to the first aid room and then we’re going to have a long conversation about this.” She said crossly. 

\--

Kyoko dabbed the disinfectant onto Makoto’s wrist, looking at all the old and newer cuts that were spread across the underside of his arm as she did. Kyoko didn’t show it on her face, but it hurt her to see her best friend had hurt himself like this. She wished to herself that she had confronted him about this earlier.  
“Why did you start doing this? Obviously whatever it was is a result of the killing game.” She asked, moving onto wrapping bandages around his arm. 

“I.. couldn’t..” He paused for a second, “Even when I got out, I couldn’t stop thinking about them. They were our friends, all of them, and they all..” the images of Makoto’s classmates being executed and being found dead flashed through his mind. “I couldn’t do anything to save them, and it’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault, Naegi. You know this. It was Enoshima’s, we couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

“I’m supposed to be the high school level hope, and even still I hardly contribute to anything. The world is still in shambles because I can’t do anything!” Makoto frowned, tears welling in his eyes. “There are people dying out there, Kiri. And I’m just sitting here doing nothing.. I’m pathetic.” 

“Don’t you see what’s happening? If you keep thinking like this then that means Enoshima won.” Kyoko’s voice raised, “You’ve contributed a lot more than you think, you can’t be so hard on yourself. I know that you’re going through something incredibly difficult and, in all honesty, I’m probably not the best help, but you need to get through this.”  
Makoto put his hand up to his mouth, tears streaming down his face,   
“I-I was so afraid to get help.. I’m supposed to b-be strong…”

“You are strong. You’ve made it this far and you’re going to go further.” Kyoko assured Makoto, “You can’t let despair take you over. Have hope.”  
He nodded, wiping away some tears onto his sleeve. She was right. Dwelling and keeping problems bottled up would eventually destroy him. Junko would win and all of their hard work would be for nothing.   
“Th-thank you, Kyoko.” Makoto looked back up at her, his green eyes misty with tears. He smiled faintly. 

“Don’t keep things from me. I’m your friend.” She added, a smile tugging slightly at her lips. “Are you ready to get back to work, Makoto?” 

“Yeah,” Makoto stood back up, pulling his sleeve back down. “Hey, can we talk more later?” He asked, wanting to work out some more things with Kyoko later.

“Of course.” She nodded, standing up and straightening her skirt. “You’re always welcome to talk to me.”


End file.
